


A Demon & a period.

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes periods aren't all that bad, even if your best friend and long-term crush finds you buying tampons. This is a different than canon ray and nora have been friends for a long time





	1. Chapter 1

Buying tampons in front of men is embarrassing.  
Especially if your best friend from team legends finds you.  
It gets even more embarrassing when you've had a crush on him for the last three years.  
Ray Palmer walked into the store. You ducked lower, trying to hide from him. The store was pretty small, and you couldn't wait for him to leave. You didn't want him to know that you were on your period. What would he think then? You'd have absolutely no chance with him. He hadn't caught you yet, but there had been a few close calls. Once when you were at the bar with him, you got it. Another time you two were going to Berlin when you suddenly got it, making you a few minutes late.  
Ray went straight to the aisle next to you filled with junk food. Defining not for him. He probably had a date later with a girl who was definitely not you. Just great. Feeling like crying a little, you grabbed a pack of tampons and ran- straight into Ray.  
Damn it, you cursed.  
"Oh, hey, Nora," he said, smiling and holding a box of chocolate in one hand.  
You quickly hid the tampons behind your back, fake smiling. "Hi, Ray."  
"What do you have there?" he asked, trying to look.  
"Nothing," you lied, putting it between your T-shirt and jacket.  
"Tampons?" Ray asked.  
Great. He'd seen them. You turned a bright red and looked at the floor.  
"Oh my god," you moaned, "this is so embarrassing."  
"Why? It happens to all girls." Ray put his arm around you, smiling. "You don't have to hide it from me."  
You nodded. "Yeah, still kind of embarrassing."  
"Tell you what. Instead of going to dinner, why don't we watch movies at your apartment?" he suggested. "I'll grab some ice cream. and we can spend the rest of the day watching movies."  
Smiling, you thanked him. "That sounds great, Ray."  
He smiled, walking with you to the ice cream aisle and grabbing her favorite flavor of ice cream. The two of you walked to the front of the store where he paid.  
"Buying tampons for your girlfriend?" the sales lady asked.  
"Oh, we're not dating," you answered, blushing a little.  
She nodded, ringing up the items. Both of you walked out together back to your apartment where you watched movies for a little bit, until you got tired and yawned.  
"Tired?" Ray asked, smiling.  
"Yeah." You nodded, trying to get comfortable.  
Ray slowly moved you so your head was on his chest. "There. Is that better?"  
"You don't have to, I can just go to bed," you assured him, secretly liking it.  
"No, it's okay." He began to stroke your hair, smiling slightly.  
You closed your eyes, smiling. After a few minutes, when you were almost asleep, you swore you heard Ray say, "Nora, I love you."  
Now that was new.  
Your eyes shot open, and Ray gasped. "Uh, Nora!"  
"Did you mean it?" you asked, smiling.  
He blushed. "It's true."  
"I love you too," you whispered, coming closer to you.  
And that is when he kissed you. Shocked but happy, you returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck, his hands in your hair.  
"You're my best friend," he whispered after a pause, smiling. "And maybe my girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend," you repeated. "I like the sound of it."  
Ignoring the movie, you kissed again.  
Sometimes periods weren't all that bad.  
\-------------


	2. "There's like 50 different brands!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray needs to buy pads.

\-------------  
"Nora?" Ray gently shook you awake.  
"Huh?" You opened your eyes.  
"Can you go shower?" Ray kissed your forehead. "Take as long as you want, and if you want a bath, then go ahead, okay?"  
"Sure, I guess..." You shrugged and got out of bed, walking to Ray's bathroom and finding the shower was already ready, and there were a few of Ray's clothes lying on the sink.  
That's when you realized you had bled through your pants. All the color drained from your face as you groaned, taking off your clothes.  
"Shit!"  
You jumped in the shower, and you heard Ray call, "I'm going to the store, angel! Be back soon!"  
You sighed, letting the warm water run over you. You needed it, and you grabbed your shampoo. Luckily, you had thought to drop some off at Ray's in case you needed it. You felt humiliated, and finally, you just cried a little. Damn your hormones.  
Meanwhile, Ray had run to the nearest convenience store and was now wandering the "feminine hygiene product" aisle. He sighed and popped open his communicator.  
"Zari?"  
"What is it Ray?" Zari groaned.  
"Uh, Nora just started her monthly... thing... and I don't know what to get." Ray sighed, hoping no one else heard him.  
"Tampons? Pads?" Zari suggested.  
"Yeah, and there's like 50 different brands!" Ray protested.  
"I don't know! Every woman has her own preference." Zari sighed. "Just pick something. Gotta go."  
Ray was sure Zari was holding back and laughing on the other end. That's when he saw one of your best friends, Sara Lance.  
She was a Short blonde with blue eyes a few shades darker than her girlfriends.  
"Sara!" Ray exclaimed, chasing after her.  
"Ray?" Sara asked, turning around. "Let me guess. Nora's on her period and you have absolutely no clue what to get."  
"Yeah, pretty much," he answered.  
She smiled apologetically before grabbing two different packages. "Here's the stuff she uses. While you're at it, get her some moose tracks ice cream and some of her other favorite foods. And she might get a little moody."  
"You're a life saver, Sara!" Ray exclaimed, before heading to the ice cream section.  
"I am a doctor!" Sara replied, laughing. "Good luck!"  
Ray ran home as fast as he could, and luckily you were just finishing up in the shower. Ray stripped the bed sheets and threw them in the washer, waiting for you to walk out.  
"I am so sorry, Ray." You covered your face with your hands.  
"Hey, like I said last month, happens to all girls." He smiled, lowering your hands. "I got you some stuff."  
You grabbed the bag and kissed Ray. "Thank you so much."  
"No problem. When you're ready, I got some ice cream." Ray held up the container.  
"I have the best boyfriend ever." You smiled, actually happy on your period.  
"And I have the best girlfriend ever."


End file.
